<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cynical Slaughter by Sadie_Annabella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315868">Cynical Slaughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_Annabella/pseuds/Sadie_Annabella'>Sadie_Annabella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old baddie works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CynicalSlaughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective, Murder, idfk, oldendays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_Annabella/pseuds/Sadie_Annabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i am typing out all of my old works, </p><p>this takes place in a world with powers but it was like back in the black and white time, with detectives and mystery. there is new tech, fun, murder, idk mean people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old baddie works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cynical Slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cynical Slaughterer, the big lone wolf of the crime world. At least the police think he is, they don’t know a thing about them. Not a thing…</p><p>Melisa Carter, Detective Operative, I’m on the Cynical slaughter case. They put me and some rookie on this case after the last guy drove himself insane. Hey but now he lives in a nice house with lots of friends and he has a nice room filled with pillows, just for him.</p><p>We were handed a sad almost empty case folder with only one paper in it. The paper listed everything the department knew about them. It says that the Cynical Slaughter has taken the lives of over 50 people within the last 3 days. All of the bodies had a rose and a note with the same thing hand-written on it </p><p>“S.Y.N.T.”</p><p> Always with the same signature “Cynical Slaughter”. With all of the signatures in the database, the department hasn’t found a match. Each person seemed to have mutilated themselves, usually using a knife. One case had a camera in the house when it happened. But sadly, the slaughterer knew about the camera and removed themselves from it. The lady walked into her living room and she looked just off-screen. She started mumbling to herself, “It's my fault” over and over until she walked over to her kitchen. She grabbed a knife and said, “I will fix this,” while repeatedly stabbing herself over and over and over. This news horrified me. I knew that it was brutal but this was a little too far. But I knew, we could catch the Slaughter and put them in their place… I hope…</p><p> </p><p>As Melisa talked with her partner, a tall woman in a light blue dress walked in. She is very thin and had a few bruises along her arm and on her neck. She stepped into the room, looking around as if she was afraid to be there.</p><p>“Umm, Hello?” she said with uncertainty hollowing in her words.</p><p>“AHHH! Oh, hi.” Both Melisa and the rookie said in unison.</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am what may we do for you?” Melisa said</p><p>“I wanted to report something on the Cynical Slaughterer. The man at the front desk told me to come here?” </p><p> </p><p>She went on to tell them everything she knew about the slaughter. She was walking home from work when three men kidnapped her. Based on the tattoos on their arms they were of the nearby gang Blue Fang. After their attack, she woke up tied to a metal chair. The ropes were tight and hurt her wrist. There was a crowd of people surrounding her but they all had their backs turned. She couldn’t see through all of the bodies but they looked mostly, male. All of them in front of her parted and a girl walked through. Her hair hung loose and fell to her shoulders. She wore a blindfold but walked as if she could see where she was going. When she walked through all the people started making small humming sounds, just loud enough so you could barely hear it. She raised her hand and the men fell silent.</p><p>“Who are you and why were you brought here?” she said in a stern voice. One of the men stepped forward showing his face.</p><p>“Miss, she was intruding on our territory, and she smelled like you know who.” the girl took a deep breath and let it out, obviously trying to calm down.</p><p>“You mean to tell me that you kidnapped this girl because she smelled like someone bad. You all should be ashamed of what you did to her. Untie her now or not a single person here will live to see another sunrise.” she turned around and took a few steps forward. Four men stepped forward and untied her. The same four guys that attacked her. They looked scared of the blindfolded girl. When they untied her, the girl turned around and held out her hand. “I’m so sorry for how you were treated. As you could tell they all are a little jumpy and a little too trigger-happy!” she shouted the last part as to tell them and not her.</p><p>“It’s fine, but who are you?” the girl seemed surprised at what she said.</p><p>“People here call me madam because we prefer to keep our identities secret. Most of us would be done for if the government found out. Please don’t tell anyone about this. Escort her out”, then she turned around and held out her hand and the man who stepped out before took it and led her through a doorway. A man walked behind her and said</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone or a bullet will find you.” she heard snickering and whispering most were saying how lucky she was that the boss took pity on her. Then she must have passed out because the next thing she remembers she woke up in her bed with a headache.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that was a lot of information and it’s wonderful you made it out of there alive. Are you free tomorrow? We need you to come back so we can run a lie detector test. What is your phone number? We will call you. Thank you for your time and information, miss… What is your name again?”</p><p>“Kayla Austin, a pleasure to meet you. Here’s my card.” Then she left, the boards’ squeaking could be heard as she walked downstairs. They waited until she couldn’t hear them. </p><p>“Well, at least we know that there are some merciful gang leaders out there. But she didn’t tell us what that had to do with the Cynical Slaughter.” Melisa took a deep breath. A gunshot rang out and the people downstairs started screaming. </p><p>Everyone upstairs ran out from their rooms and down the stairs. There lying there was Kayla Austin bleeding and sputtering. The bullet had gone through her chest and a red puddle was pooling around her. A clump of people formed around her.</p><p>“STOP! Everyone back away, except those who have medical training!” the commander shouted from his office door-way. Surprisingly the rookie ran up to Kayla, taking charge of the situation. Pointing at random people, giving them jobs. He flipped Kayla’s body over.</p><p>“Crap! Melisa, Get the med-kit from the cafeteria, then the one from our office. It’s under my desk!” He yelled, jarring Melisa out of her trance. Melisa ran into the cafeteria and got the med-kit that was stuck on the wall by the door. While running to their office, she slid the rookie the med-kit. He was applying pressure and using torn pieces of his shirt to soak up the blood. Melisa ran up to the office. Looking under his desk, a large medkit with wheels was under it. She rolled the kit down the stairs.</p><p>“ROOKIE! Now what?” Melisa shouted. The rookie looked up and smiled.</p><p>“Now we remove the bullet, patch her up, and keep her awake until the ambulance gets here.” He took the big med-kit and unzipped it. On one side there were bandages, Neosporin and big rolls of cloth. On the other half, there was a large pair of tweezers, metal pan, some medical tape, and a lighter. “Okay ma’am I need you to stay calm and still.” He grabbed the tweezers and took a deep breath.</p><p>The ambulance arrived two minutes later. They were quick and professional, they were gone within the minute. Leaving Melisa and everyone feeling worried. The rookie stood up and held his hand out to Melisa.</p><p>“Well that was a ride. hey come with me, we need to wash the blood off our hands,” the rookie led Melisa to the bathrooms and started washing their hands. “I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself. I’m James Peirce and you are?” he said just as they finished washing their hands.</p><p>“Melisa, Melisa Carter. A pleasure to be formally introduced.” They shook hands and smiled. “I guess we’re partners now”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ashley woke up with a gasp, the loud pattering of rain on her window says that today is not going to be a tank top day. Since she was awake she thought to get ready. Ashley put on her blindfold not being accustomed to seeing, even though it was very dark in her room.  As she stood up from her bed, she could hear each motion detector beeping right before she passed them. As she reached the stairs, she felt around for the chair.</p><p>When she sat down the voice, K.A.R.L.A., perked up and told her the news for the morning,</p><p>“Today MNP says that yesterday, riots broke out after the new commissioner gave the go for putting cameras in the streets-”</p><p>“Turn it off. What’s the news of the crime world?”</p><p> “Okay. three bodies were found last night. They were strung up from trees near the freeway. Each had a new tattoo that said ‘Cynical slaughter your time has come and we are going to get you.’ End of crime news” Ashley laughed</p><p>“They think they can catch me, better yet find me. I doubt that.” she said while laughing, “KARLA take me down the stairs please.” the chair descended in a floating bobbing way.</p><p>“You know miss you are only thirteen, you shouldn’t be living by yourself. Especially with your disability.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad, plus I have my Z, and you”</p><p>“Miss just because only 20% of the population has a power- I mean Z, Doesn’t mean you don’t need someone to help you and be your room-mate” KARLA sighed.  “ you should also stop lying about your age, either miss,” KARLA said as the chair reached the bottom. Ashley heard some of the gravel moving outside.</p><p>“KARLA is there people outside or is it just the rain?” KARLA beeped twice. “Two people, wow am I popular today. Who are they KARLA?”</p><p>“One is a hitman named Gun. The other is a nefarious criminal named Jerry May. They are talking, would you like to listen in?”</p><p>“Yes, Thank You.” there was a small fiss sound then the voices of two men echoed from the speaker.</p><p>“Gun do you think that cynical heard us?” The man named Jerry asked.</p><p>“Jerry don’t take this the wrong way but I'm sure if they heard us we wouldn’t be on this planet. But just in case, Cynical Slaughter we need a word with you! We mean no harm.”</p><p>“I Don’t think that they heard you”</p><p>“Oh I heard you loud and clear,” the voice of Ashley hollowed out of the speaker near their feet in a bush.</p><p>“May we come in then?” Gun said obviously trying to act tough.</p><p>“Fine but don’t try anything fishy. I’m sending KARLA to guide you don’t move” A cube popped out of the wall near the door then floated through the air to the two criminals waiting.</p><p>“Hello I am KARLA, Mr. Gun Mr. May follow me please,” KARLA led them down a winding path until they reached the door. “Stick your finger on the thumb pad, I’ll meet you inside” Then KARLA floated through the wall.</p><p>“Well what are you waiting for?” Gun said</p><p>“You put your finger on it” Gun with some grumbling placed his finger and the door seemingly swung open. Inside was dark with no lights on. “Hello?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. May? Do you need the lights on?” KARLA said glowing.</p><p>“Yes, Please.” Then a row of low brightness lights flickered on.</p><p>“Welcome in, follow me” the cube led them to the room with a girl sitting at a table. She looked like she was 20-21, she had a blind fold on and was eating french toast.</p><p>“Hello gentlemen. What’s your business?”</p><p>“Miss I believe that they are trustworthy, you may drop it”. The skin of the girl melted into a girl that was around the age of thirteen maybe fourteen</p><p>“Fine but they don’t need to know my name KARLA. What is your business?”</p><p>“Miss, we need to speak to Cynical Slaughter”</p><p>“Speaking.”</p><p>“Oh, we wanted to speak to ask you to join our gang”</p><p>“And why would I do that?”</p><p>“Because we could teach you to control your Z” Jerry piped up. He sounded scared.</p><p>“ “Look I don't know what you’re trying to pull but don’t. Just Because I am young doesn’t mean I don’t know that you both are assassins.” Gun seemed to be on edge and Jerry was absolutely terrified.</p><p>“Fine but if you change your mind here’s my card.” Then they left, Ashley let out a sigh. </p><p>“Are they gone?”</p><p>“Yes they are currently following the path that I led them before. Miss, I think that you should join them.” KARLA said. “They could help you”</p><p>“Okay okay, I’ll call them,” Ashley picked up the card “Give me the phone and list the numbers please”</p><p>“Hello? Yea. okay. Come meet them tommorrow? Okay"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yea i may continue it and this isn't the first draft, so if you want the first draft lmk plus this is a lot different from the original idea</p><p>this story follows two main characters on different sides of the fight.<br/>Melissa Carter is a wonderful detective and will truly grow throughout the story<br/>Ashley B**** is a powered minor who lived alone her whole life when she gets an offer to grow, unexpectedly creating a super human weapon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>